narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Saizen Kinsei
Saizen Kinsei (金精才善, Kinsei Saizen) is a shinobi hailing from the Kinsei Clan (金精一族, Kinsei Ichizoku). He was born and raised in Konohagakure, under the supervision of the clan's elders. It was noted that Saizen possessed pure lineage to the clan, which originated in Uzushiogakure. He was regarded as a genius and the clan's potential head considering that he was gifted with several key traits that made him one of the strongest Genin in Konoha. He showed immense loyalty to his village and clansmen. He was famous for his lazy, laid back attitude as he would come off as a very relaxed shinobi. However, this child bares the ability to fight for hours without tiring. He trains excessively in private with the elders of the clan. He was gifted with great physical strength and keen intelligence. Since his childhood, he showed great proficiency in Taijutsu and Bukijutsu. Something that was expected from him considering his clan's history. After entering the academy, he was able to perform extremely well in terms of tests and overall performance. He bared a resemblance to a certain Hyūga. He was looked upon as the prodigy of the Kinsei clan. While getting much attention from his clansmen and fellow classmates in the academy. He could care less about them as he saw them to be exaggerating. He always thought of humans as short-sighted people who look at things from a false point of view. This made him rebel against the known morals. Good and evil, right and wrong, these were all relative things to him as he decided to be a man of his own decisions. In other words, he became immoral. He did whatever he wished whenever he wanted, simple as that. He did things that may seem out of reason and unnecessary just to amuse himself. He was simply following his instinct while still maintaining a logical side to his actions. Despite being young, he had extended insight and philosophy about the world. His goal was simple, and shallow in its own way. His goal was simply to amuse himself. As a child, he found that to be a target. He believed in himself and his own actions. He did what he saw was right, not what the society believed was right. Consequently, his actions may seem irrational to others as they don't follow their own morals. While it may seem disastrous to think in that manner, it actually gave Saizen some flavor in his life rather than the dull, routine shinobi life everyone was living. As he grew up, his vision of people and insight went even further where he did have a degree of morality at first, after growing up, he lost it. He did whatever he wanted, anything that he deemed to be fun and enjoyable. He knew that morality wasn't absolute, but it was determined by the society he lived in. He decided to go against it, to challenge it believing that he shouldn't follow what others say blindly. He believed that he should follow his own instinct of what is right and what is wrong. This made Saizen a rather unpredictable person, yet a feared shinobi nonetheless. Consequently, his life was filled with action and enjoyment, simply as he wasn't bound to morals and whatnot. He was free to do whatever he wanted. =Appearance= Since his childhood, Saizen maintained a certain look that carried on with him throughout his life. He didn't alter his appearance as he deemed it to be unnecessary and boring. He just adjusted his hair and clothing how he wished. Many words have been used to describe Saizen's appearance, while alluring the females to him as he was a "petit" child so he was always the center of attention. It created a bit of sarcasm as he was very potent and strong, yet his size was the smallest in the classroom making for an interesting approach for Saizen. Many loved his snow-white hair as it was the most noticeable feature about his appearance. The first thing most people see is hair and Saizen's hair bears a charming white tint that would mostly attract attention to the little man. Some may grow up in the future and call him a moniker that signifies his hair, as it was unique despite it being a common feature in the Kinsei Clan. Under dim light his hair appears silver-hued, which is another attractive feature about him. As a child, he was known in the Academy as Frost-Haired Saizen as a signature of his snow-white hair. This displays how his hair played a big role in his appearance. Additionally, he was always described by his hair. It was an indicator of his presence. He would hear "The white-haired kid" and similar names being tossed at him. His white hair had a reasonable length while it didn't cover his eyes, instead it ended right above them. His hair was soft as silk. This is always seen when the wind blows through his hair, it is easily swayed and affected by the wind indicating it's softness and unique feel. Additionally, his eyes were beautiful as well. As a child, he had large eyes, which always made him seem cute and more "chibi" like. His eyes bear a red glow that can often allure even the grown-up females to him considering that his appearance made him the center of attention. Just like his hair, his eyes played a big role in his appearance as it might have made him look harmless and cute, while he was capable of killing men at the age of his father. Taking that into account, his looks was used many times in order to deceive his opponents as he would come off as a little cute kid, while in truth, he's capable of shredding them to pieces in an instant. He often maintains an impassive or rather emotionless expression on his face, which might come off as laziness. Taking all that into account during battle, he seems as if he's no threat, which gave him the element of surprise many times. He would dictate the flow of the battle, while tricking and deceiving his opponents into thinking he's a weakling only to surprise them and finish them off. That was also supported by his laid back appearance that always covered his face and body language. His visage was adorable as he had thin eyebrows accompanying his large red ruby eyes. His cheeks were puffy and his mouth was small. He resembled a cute little child to everyone who didn't know him. To those who did know him, he was a killing machine that's capable of ending their lives in an instant. Even his way of speaking was simply lazy and laid back. Taking that into account, he managed to use his appearance to his advantage. It was rather easy as he was the least expectable threat during battles while he might have been the biggest threat out of all his teammates. His height was equivalent to 145 centimeters, which is rather tiny. He was thin, yet not awfully skinny. He always walked in a lazy way, which made him seem even more appealing. As for his clothing, he wore a black shirt with the Kinsei crest in white colors on the back of his shirt. He wore dark blue pants that extended till the ankles, then it was covered with bandages that extended to the heels. A typical shinobi outfit. He also wore black sandals. He decorated his forearm with bandages, which would be mostly covered if he wore a sleeved shirt or jacket. His clothing was nothing special as he was simply too lazy to pay attention to it. It formed little to him as he saw it as an unnecessary waste of time to care for appearances and looks. Overall, he glowed with attractiveness and many would deem him to be adorable or "cute". These were the features of his appearance as a child and he made sure to use them to his advantage. Growing up, he altered his appearance slightly over the years. As change is bound to happen even for someone who couldn't care less about most issues in the world. Someone who detached himself from all the world problems and decided to live his own life. His hair was practically the same, it was tinted with it's famous snow-white color. His hair is short and very soft. It would be compared to silk when it comes to softness and suppleness. Additionally, his hair played a big role in "identifying" Saizen more so than it did in his childhood. Saizen is famous and a well-known shinobi allover the shinobi world. Many heard of him, some even were payed to kill him. Often when describing Saizen, they would mention his silky snow-white hair. His apparel is unique and "sharp" it made him easy to describe. Then again, most of his clansmen have white hair. However, Saizen has a special texture to his making him stand out from the rest. He was even called "The Silver-Haired Koala" by some of his teammates as some sort of sarcasm about his laziness considering that Koalas sleep for over twenty hours in a day. His white hair was also very useful in alluring the females. He simply possessed a very unique tint to his hair that would attract women to look at him. It gave him a charming look and a unique appearance. In conclusion, his white hair was mostly used to describe Saizen and it was sued by Saizen himself to charm the women and attract them. As for his facial features, he has a common head and face structure. His chin is slightly pointy, his jawline isn't apparent as he has a thin face. His eyes are narrow and his nose is normal-looking with no special features. He has thin eyebrows and he gained an eyepatch though the reason for it is unknown as he seems to hide it. It was presumed that he was injured during one of his battles, yet it's no certainty. His eyes are narrow, unlike they were in his childhood. However, with coming of age, comes new appearances and facial features. His eyes were narrow and sharp having a mysterious look to them. His eyes bear a crimson hue. Something that's uncommon amongst shinobi. Only a few were known to possess such an eye color. It was another feature that made him popular with the ladies as they would be allured by his unique eye color. Not to mention, it was noted countless times that he had two types of gazes. One that indicates him being sleepy and tired, where he has his eyes half-closed. This is also the one that attracts females to him. The other is when he's facing the opponent. Many of his comrades said that his eyes appear to be so sharp as if his eyes were saying "you're dead" to his foe. Just as his hair, his eyes were often used to describe his appearance. Many would call him "The Crimson-Eyed Beast" as a way to describe his lethality and violence. As for his physique, it changed greatly over the years. In his childhood, he was relatively short when compared to his other classmates. He was said to be petit and tiny. Growing up, that changed drastically. He simply got a great height boost as his height is equivalent to 181 centimeters, which is relatively tall compared to his other teammates. He mostly gained a more intimidating look than before as he's now taller than many of his foes. He bears an amazing physique that was augmented and enhanced through excessive physical training and Taijutsu training over the years. He underwent severe training regimes to develop his body even further than Might Guy. Even though his body bears great strength and speed, as well as his muscles that are enough to easily crush his opponent; his body isn't huge. Most would be giants with enormously large muscles, yet Saizen seems to have maintained an average size that bears the strength of a beast. His body was muscular, yet skinny. "Well-toned" is the best word to describe his physique as it looks as the body of someone who trains regularly, yet it would seem as if he's not overly powerful as his muscles aren't huge, but he bears the strength of a monster. He's capable of overcoming many Taijutsu masters when it comes to pure strength and physical power. His biceps are large, they seem to bear a decent amount of strength to them, while in reality, they are capable of challenging a drizzly bear in strength. He has bowling ball shoulders, yet they aren't very large in size. His triceps are large, they are very apparent when he's doing any sort of physical activity with his arms. They proved to be capable of supporting heavy weights without tiring as well as assist Saizen to deliver devastating blows to the opponents. He developed his forearm's muscles as well. His flexors and extensors are very apparent, yet not incredibly large. As for his torso, he has large chest muscles. Many women complimented him for his perfect chest muscles. They were very clear and well-toned. Developed by the intense training he underwent. Accompanying his chest muscles, is a perfect six pack abs. Saizen trained his abdomen muscles in order to develop them. They are large and clear. And, just like even muscle in his body, they support him when lifting weights and heavy objects as well as during battles. He also possesses a large V-line that outlines his muscles and gives him a very decent and nice look to his body. His back muscles are noted to be very strong as well. As for his lower body, his legs might bear the strongest muscles in his body. He made sure that he trains his legs in order to enhance his speed and support his weight. He has large thigh muscles, capable of running with great speed and supporting Saizen when lifting weights. His calves are large and are capable of delivering devastating kicks to the target. Kicks that are capable of shattering bones in a single strike. In conclusion, Saizen has a perfect body shape, well-toned; and capable of crushing his foes. As for his clothing, he has two attires. One is the typical Jōnin outfit. He wears a dark blue shirt with sleeves extended to his wrist, he then folds the sleeves slightly. He wears the green Jōnin vest that contains multiple pockets to hold scrolls and other items, most of the Jōnin wear the said vest. He also put on an open-finger glove with a piece of steel placed on the back of it, where the back of the hand is located. This piece of steel has the Konohagakure crest engraved on it as a replacement for the headband as he noted that he disliked it, despite his loyalty to the village. On the other glove, the symbol of the Kinsei clan was engraved as a signature of his loyalty to his clan. He accompanied the aforementioned clothing with dark blue pants that extended to his ankles. He then folds them slightly. Underneath them are bandages, a typical shinobi accessory. These bandages extend to the knees. They are slightly apparent when he folds his pants. To finish off his outfit, he wears dark blue sandals, a popular footwear for shinobi in order to give them freedom in movement. The second outfit is more casual and it is the one that he favors as he claims it gives him freedom in movement. He wears a black stretchy fabric that's similar to the green one wore by Might Guy. Its sleeves extend to his knuckles and there is a hole in which he enters his thumb making it seem like a glove. He claims that it gives him freedom in movement. On top of it is a blue jacket that's highlighted with a white texture from the top and gradually turning to light blue as it goes to the bottom. It has sleeves extending slightly below the elbows, showing off the black clothing he's wearing underneath. The jacket bears the Kinsei clan's crest on its back, designed and drawn in black colors. He wears brown pants that extend to his ankles, yet they are covered by bandages that start from his heels and extend upwards to his knees. He finishes off his outfit with black sandals. His outfit is made of special fabrics in order to ensure flexibility in battles. =Personality= Saizen seizes an exotic persona as most would claim. There's no doubt that he's an abnormal individual. He possesses several traits and features to his personality that render him somewhat unique to others. While many would think they understand his personality or true self, they are naive as Saizen's true personality is an enigma. An enigma obscured by his laid back nature and sarcasm making him seem as a lazy individual incapable of handling himself. Many called him careless and idiotic as they didn't truly understand him, which proves to be the case with many of his comrades and associates. He chooses to keep his personality a mystery for his own hilarity as he enjoys seeing others ponder about his true self. Many even accused him of being mean-spirited, some went as far as accusing him to be a spy. He could only laugh at those mob as they are like other humans, they fear the unknown. Saizen possesses a great insight, which others fail to comprehend. He basically went beyond the common understanding of humans to a higher stage through deep daydreaming and pondering, which led him to becoming immoral. Something like that is criticized amongst people as he doesn't differentiate between right and wrong as people do, instead he makes his own comprehending and understanding of the rights and wrongs. He thinks of regulations as mere limitations, which he deems unnecessary. He believes that his understanding of the world is the finest and he trusts his perception of rights and wrongs. In other words, killing, to others it may seem as an awful thing, yet Saizen could kill an innocent person because he sees that he should die. Saizen does what he wishes, when he wishes, mostly to feed his boredom and the void in his life by adding some excitement to it. The reason why Saizen became immoral is unknown, yet some assume it has something to do with the death of his fathers. Till now, they are only mere assumptions that are yet to be proven. As an immoral person, he's considered to be neutral when it comes to "good and evil" as he may execute actions that are deemed to be "bad" or "foul" as he wants to perform them. This mostly formed an aura around Saizen, some feared him as they would never understand nor predict his reactions, he might kill them at any moment. Others saw him as a lazy fool who needs to mature and live up to his clan's name. Either way, Saizen couldn't care less about those mob as he severed his ties with the world. He detached himself from their problems and their concerns to live his own life with his own rules. As for his ambitions and motivations, they are completely hidden and concealed by Saizen himself. He chooses to hide his intentions from others as he formed the idea that they would never understand him. That they would never comprehend his goals. He would mostly justify his actions with the reason of "having fun" or enjoying himself, which made him seem as a reckless fool who cares only for his own leisure and disregards other's concerns, Saizen noted that these accusations are true as he truly doesn't care for their concerns. Even though he possessed these traits, which might indicate him being the villain or hints that he's hated, it's the complete opposite. Many in Konoha admire and love Saizen, mostly due to his easiness and laid-back attitude. Even if the whole world is against him, he just doesn't seem to care, which for some reason was admired by many. This is due to his independence. As for his mannerism, his immorality does have an effect on his manners. He seems to disregard respect when it comes to his seniors and those of authority. He treats the Hokage as a normal shinobi as it is noticed in his way of speaking as he doesn't follow the Hokage's name with "sama", which is mostly used in order to display respect to a certain person. Saizen seems to neglect these traditional habits as he regards them to be unnecessary. He never bowed to anyone of great authority as he claimed that bowing is done out of respect to an individual, in order for Saizen to bow to someone; he needs to respect them from his heart, which is not a simple task. Saizen mostly seems as a lazy and inattentive fellow. He describes carelessness as he's rarely concerned with any issue. He mostly maintains an impassive visage, dull, just like his thoughts. Even in his Taijutsu, his moves are only stiff and firm when striking, others than that; he's always swaying in a fluent motion allover the battlefield as no tension appears on his body. His way of speaking is always lazy and calm. His laid back nature qualified him to stay calm and composed even in the toughest of situations. He could always crack a joke or two as he never panics nor does he get frightened, even if he finds himself a few steps away from death. He mostly relied on his instinct in battle. This helped him to think properly in battles in order to access the situation correctly. He even has an immature side where his inner child comes out. This is when he does irrational decisions as he wishes to do them. This was seen during his challenges where many shinobi challenged him for battles, he never turned down any of them and he crushed them all. He got used to lethal battles and death matches as a shinobi, he had to kill many souls. He saw death each day until he reached a point where he developed his own philosophy about life and death. As aforementioned, Saizen possesses an exotic persona. Despite him being a lazy, laid-back fool, he seems to be capable of turning the tables in an instant. He becomes like a savage beast ready to tea down his opponents with easy. A blood-thirsty shinobi who only wants to shed the blood of his opponent for his sword to feed on. It was thought that it was a version, or his own utilization of Killing Intent. He can simply turn from this sarcastic person to a serious one in an instant. Even his mannerism changes as he would stop cracking jokes and become firm and direct in his fighting. Many fear this stage as there is no reasoning with him once he has snapped. He's simply a killing machine. This was displayed many times in his battle when he's either angered or when he's facing a serious threat where he needs to focus in order to complete the required task. He forgets all his sarcasm and joking around and simply comes at the opponent with full force. Interestingly, he rarely reaches this state as he's very hard to anger, considering that he acts cold and ruthless most of the time. He's always calm and composed making him perfect for maintaining his anger. However, once he snaps, there's no escaping his wrath as he simply wishes to shred his opponent apart no matter what's the cost. This earned him a moniker that later on got very popular, which is "The Silver-Haired Beast of The Leaf". Many would avoid angering him as the results to doing so are disastrous. Saizen was characterized with sarcasm, it was something he always enjoyed, making fun of his opponents during battle or merely joking with his comrades. He would crack a joke here and there, even when facing a dangerous threat, he would ease the atmosphere by joking around about the situation, it also proved to be efficient in angering and provoking his opponents. He would always call people with nicknames as a way of joking around and a sign of getting familiar with that person. He also bears a perverted side where he can flirt with other women while joking around or even getting physical. However, he's not drooling over women as his approach seems to be more calm and composed than that of the likes of Jiraiya, the Toad Sage. He enjoys making women blush as he finds that to be amusing. He enjoys their reactions to his absurd behavior. He's always found reading a light novel. He's always reading it when he's bored, whenever he puts it in his pouch, it's a sign of him getting excited. Immovable Will The Enigma =History= =Abilities= The Way of The Body Taijutsu The Way of The Spirit Chakra Metal Release Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Intelligence Category:Kinsei Clan Member